OUR PRAYERS ARE ANSWER
by anywbshowlover
Summary: JONATHAN AND MARTHA FIND CLARK. In the proress they learn that he not from around. Clark kindgareden througth eighth done for now
1. Default Chapter

Our Prayers are Answer

Chapter one

1989

Meteor Shower

Jonathan's POV

I am Jonathan Kent. I have been married for eight wonderful and beautiful years to the greatest woman in Smallville.

We decide to go to Nell's flower shop to pick up some tulips for Martha. Martha saw Nell's niece Lana sitting down at a little table.

She knelt down by the table and told Lana how pretty she looked in her fairy princess costume.

Lana asked Martha if she wanted to make a wish. "Thanks, Lana, I would love to make a wish," Martha told her.

As we were leaving to go home, I said to Martha, "I know what you wished for, sweetheart." I gave her a kiss. After I kissed her, I said, "I guess the Crows won again."

As we were driving home, things began falling from the sky. Then our car flipped over. After our car flipped over, I turned my head to the side and saw a little boy. We got out of the car and wrapped the boy up in a blanked that we had in our truck.

That's how our lives changed forever; that day of the meteor shower was when we found Clark. Our prayers and dreams were finally answered.

Martha POV

My name is Martha Kent and I must be the luckiest woman in Smallville. I am married to the hardest working man in all of Lowell County.

Today is the day I have been waiting for since I got to married Jonathan Kent. We are finally becoming parents


	2. nine months later

**Our Prayers are Answer**

_Chapter Two_

Nine Months Later

Summary: Its nine months since the Kent's lives forever.

"Jonathan, the only word he has spoken since we brought him home is "Lara". What do you think it means?" Martha asked as she looked over at the little boy playing on the floor. She walked over to Jonathan and embraced him in a hug.

"Sweetheart, it may take time for him to say something else." Jonathan pointed out as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. He rested his chin on her head as they both looked at their little miracle. They both saw Clark walking over to them and looked up at them with a smile on his face.

Martha saw him looking at them. She looked down at him and asked, "Clark, baby, what is it?"

She saw that he had his arms up in the air. "Do you want me to pick you up, baby?"

Clark nodded his head yes.

Martha picked Clark up in her arms. "Oh, honey, what is it? Clark who am I?" Martha asked her little boy.

He smiled at her as he said, "Mommy." Clark saw her face light up when he said that word.

"Oh, Jonathan, did you hear that? Clark called me mommy. She rocked him in her arms as she turned around to the man with sandy blond hair.

"Yes, sweetheart, I did. My son knows who his mommy is." He looked down at their little boy who was laughing at the moment in his mother's arms.

Clark's eyes met his father's. He latched one arm around his father and the other arm around his mother. He saw both his parents look at him with smiles on their faces.

Martha walked over to the couch with her little miracle in her arms. Now, let's see if you can sleep for awhile. He started to cry when he heard his mom say that. "It's ok, Clark… Mommy will be right here when you wake up. Now, baby, I will rock you until you fall asleep." Five minutes later, Clark was sound a sleep in her arms.

Jonathan was watching over Martha's shoulders, seeing their special little boy lying in his wife's arms. He whispered in Martha's ear, "You will make a great mother." After he told her that, he gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then walked into the kitchen, sitting down on a chair at the table.

Martha walked over to the table with Clark in her arms. She saw her husband sitting on a chair at the table. "What's wrong, honey?" Martha asked as she kissed Jonathan on the lips.

"Nothing, sweetheart, I feel like the luckiest man in Smallville. I have a wonderful son and a beautiful wife." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. He looked down at Clark, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

A few minutes after Clark woke up from his nap, he started screaming for no reason. He ran right pass his parents and went up to his room. Jonathan and Martha tried to stop him but they couldn't. They ran upstairs after him, following him into his room.

They walked into their son's room to see what was bothering him. Martha and Jonathan knew he couldn't talk to them because the only two words he knew how to say were "Lara" and "Mommy"… Even though Martha and Jonathan had no idea what "Lara" meant.

"Baby, did you just have a bad dream while you were napping?" Jonathan asked Clark. In response, he nodded his head yes.


	3. super speed

**Our Prayers are Answer**

Chapter Three

Super Speed

Summary: Martha and Jonathan learn that Clark has super speed.

The Kent family just finishes breakfast on Saturday. Martha takes Clark out of his highchair to clean him up.

After, she cleans Clark up. Martha tells Clark that there are going into town for awhile.

Clark meet me outside by car. Before Martha could finish telling Clark to meet her by the car, he was outside already. She was wondering how Clark got out there so fast.

Jonathan saw his son waiting by the truck. He asked Clark why he was by the truck.

Clark said to his dad, "Daddy, Mommy told to wait by truck, because we are going to town."

Jonathan where is Clark, Martha shouts out to her husband.

He tells her that his out by the truck and that Clark just spoke his first full sentence.

Martha runs out of the house to give Clark a hug and a kiss. Ok, let's go to town.

Jonathan lifts up Clark into his car seat. He ruffles his son hair and gives Clark a smile. Jonathan looks at his wife and asked her what a matter sweetheart?

"Jonathan just nervous about taking our little miracle into town," Martha said as she looked at Clark who is staring out the truck window. She slowly places hand on her husband hand.

Sweetheart, worry about it he tells her it going be alright. .As Jonathan lifted up Martha's head to gives her kiss on her lips.

They finally are in town. Martha gets out of the truck and walk over to the driver side of the truck. Where her husband and father of her son? Jonathan was getting their son out of his car seat.

They told Clark that he has to stay them.

He says, "Ok."

They walk into the flower shop. Nell says to Jonathan, "Who this little boy?"

Jonathan tells her that it their son Clark.

Awhile they were in the flower shop Clark loses grips of his mother hand. He super sped out flower shop. He decided to explore the town by himself. As Clark reached the ice cream store he started to realizing his parents not with him. Clark started to cry.

Martha turned around to say something to Clark. That when she notices that Clark isn't there, Jonathan turns to Martha and asked her why she is upset. H-honey its Clark he is gone.

They ran out of the shop and split up to look for Clark. Before, they left the store they asked Nell to call either of them on their cell phones if Clark comes back to the shop. She tells them that she will do that.

Jonathan, promise me that if you find Clark that you won't yell at him.

Sure sweetheart, I won't yell at Clark.

Shortly after Martha and Jonathan left the flower shop, Nell sees Clark walk in the shop. She calls Jonathan on his cell phone to tell him that Clark came back. Then she told Martha the something.

Martha and Jonathan Kent ran back to Nell's flower shop. Jonathan ran over to his son told him, little man you made your mom and I look all over for you.

"I-I am sorry daddy," Clark said to Jonathan.

"It alright baby we glad you safe," says Martha as she gives Clark a kiss.

The Kent family went home after a fun fill day in town. When they got home? Jonathan sat Clark down on the couch and explained to him that what he did made mommy and daddy upset. We told before we went in the store to with us.


	4. nightmares

**Our Prayers are Answer**

Chapter Four

Nightmares

Summary: Clark has been having nightmares.

They just had tucked Clark into bed. Both of them give him a kiss and said goodnight to him. After they did that, they decide to go to bed.

Martha and Jonathan sound asleep. When Jonathan heard a little one crying? He went to Clark's room to see what the matter was. He saw Clark on his bed crying. Jonathan went over to his son bed and asked him what happen.

"D-daddy I am scared. I had bad dream. Don't let them take me away?" Clark said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Jonathan picks up Clark in his arms." I won't let anyone take you away," said Jonathan to his son. He held Clark in his arms for bit, then said to him do you want daddy bring you into mommy and daddy's room.

In responds, Clark nods his head yes. Daddy I love you.

I love you too Clark. Now, let's go in daddy's room so we both can go back sleep. Soon as they get the bedroom. Jonathan saw that Martha woke up.

Honey, what is wrong with Clark, Martha questioned Jonathan.

Sweetheart, he just had bad dream. I told Clark that he could sleep in with us.

Ok, Jonathan he can sleep with us this time. Come here Clark you want to tell mommy about the dream.

When Clark hears his mother say that, he jumped out his dad arms on to the bed? "I had bad dream. They want to take me away from you and daddy. Please don't them take me away," while Says Clark that he has tears rolling down his cheeks. After he tells her that she wipes the tears away from his eyes.

Shush sweetie its going be alright baby mommy here. Dad and I won't let anyone take you away from us. Martha tells him that as she rubs his back. Shortly, after she calms down Clark is finally asleep. She lays him down in between Jonathan and her.

The next night Clark had another bad dream. This time he walked into parents and climbs on the bed in between his parents. He fell asleep right away he knew he was safe if he was by his parents.

Martha turned around during the night. She was shocked Clark to see curled up next to her and Jonathan. She moved piece of Clark's hair out his face and kiss on the lips and whispers in his ear I love you sweetie. She taps her husband on the shoulders and tells him wake up.

Jonathan wakes up and says "What is it Martha?"

"Honey I think Clark bad dream tonight," says Martha to him.

Both of them got closer to Clark to make sure he knows that he is safe to be next to them.


	5. Don't Leave Me

**Our Prayers are Answer**

Chapter Five

Don't Leave Me

Summary: Clark thinks his parents will leave him.

A few hours later Clark starts screaming really loud for his mommy and daddy. They downstairs enjoy their morning coffee when they heard Clark screaming? They went running up to their room to see why Clark was screaming. When they got in the bedroom they saw Clark legs in his arms and his head on his knees. Martha and Jonathan got either side of their son.

Jonathan says, "Clark, you can stop screaming now. We are you right son."

"Baby, please tell Dad and I why you were screaming for us," asked Martha.

"I thought you left me," Clark said to his parents.

Jonathan cups his hands and puts Clark's head in his hands and says "son mom and I would never leave you Clark." You are our son and we love you very much.

You r-really never leave me mommy and daddy.

Of course we wouldn't leave you. You are our baby, Clark we are always here for you, says Martha to their son. As she wraps arm around him and wiping his tears away from with her hand his face listen Clark you don't have to be scare anymore.

Jonathan I think you should go downstairs we will be right down. Martha went over to their bed where her baby sitting down there still pretty upset. She stared at for a moment and wondered what really was bothering him. The last two nights he had really bad nightmare. Martha walks over to the very quietly looks at her darling baby boy. Clark look at me please tell me what is really bothering you.

I-I am scare that one day when I wake up you and daddy won't be here to say good morning to me.

Martha pats her hands lap mentioning to Clark telling him to sitting on her lap. Baby, daddy and I will also be here to say good morning to you. She pulled into strong embrace to reassure me. Is that you were scared of Clark.

In response, he nodded his head yes. Can we down and see daddy, mommy asked Clark. "Can you carry me downstairs," said Clark.

Of course we can baby and yes I can. Before, they walked downstairs she shouted down to her husband to let him that she found out what was both Clark.

When Martha came downstairs with Clark hold on for dear life to her? Jonathan looked a little bit concerned to why Clark in his wife's arms. He went over to Martha and Clark. He asked her why Clark was in her arms. After, she explained to Jonathan why she carried Clark down the stairs, Martha.

She sat Clark down on the living room floor. While she talked Jonathan about their son and what was the problem. After they talked they stood in between the kitchen and the living room.

Jonathan looked at Clark watching TV. When Clark saw his daddy standing by the living room with his arms wide opened. He ran over to him and gave him a hug.

Jonathan give is miracle baby a hug. Then lift up Clark and told him only time one pf us might not here. If we have to go away for few days, but one of us will also be here to take you son.

Ok, daddy I onderstand stand.

I glad Clark you understand and you also we both love you.


	6. Bonding Time with Clark

**Our Prayers are Answer**

_**Chapter one**_  
Meteor Shower  
Jonathan's POV

I am Jonathan Kent. I have been married for eight wonderful and beautiful years to the greatest woman in Smallville.

We decide to go to Nell's flower shop to pick up some tulips for Martha. Martha saw Nell's niece Lana sitting down at a little table.

She knelt down by the table and told Lana how pretty she looked in her fairy princess costume.

Lana asked Martha if she wanted to make a wish. "Thanks, Lana, I would love to make a wish," Martha told her.

As we were leaving to go home, I said to Martha, "I know what you wished for, sweetheart." I gave her a kiss. After I kissed her, I said, "I guess the Crows won again."

As we were driving home, things began falling from the sky. Then our car flipped over. After our car flipped over I turned my head to the side and saw a little boy. We got out of the car and wrapped the boy up in a blanked that we had in our truck.

That's how our lives changed forever; that day of the meteor shower was when we found Clark. Our prayers and dreams were finally answered.

Martha POV

My name is Martha Kent and I must be the luckiest woman in Smallville. I am married to the hardest working man in all of Lowell County.

Today is the day I have been waiting for since I got to married Jonathan Kent. We are finally becoming parents.

_Chapter Two_

Nine Months Later 

Summary: Its nine months since the Kent's lives changes forever.

"Jonathan, the only word he has spoken since we brought him home is "Lara". What do you think it means?" Martha asked as she looked over at the little boy playing on the floor. She walked over to Jonathan and embraced him in a hug.

"Sweetheart, it may take time for him to say something else." Jonathan pointed out as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. He rested his chin on her head as they both looked at their little miracle. They both saw Clark walking over to them and looked up at them with a smile on his face.

Martha saw him looking at them. She looked down at him and asked, "Clark, baby, what is it?"

She saw that he had his arms up in the air. "Do you want me to pick you up, baby?"

Clark nodded his head yes.

Martha picked Clark up in her arms. "Oh, honey, what is it? Clark who am I?" Martha asked her little boy.

He smiled at her as he said, "Mommy." Clark saw her face light up when he said that word.

"Oh, Jonathan, did you hear that? Clark called me mommy. She rocked him in her arms as she turned around to the man with sandy blond hair.

"Yes, sweetheart, I did. My son knows who his mommy is." He looked down at their little boy who was laughing at the moment in his mother's arms.

Clark's eyes met his father's. He latched one arm around his father and the other arm around his mother. He saw both his parents look at him with smiles on their faces.

Martha walked over to the couch with her little miracle in her arms. Now, let's see if you can sleep for awhile. He started to cry when he heard his mom say that. "It's ok, Clark… Mommy will be right here when you wake up. Now, baby, I will rock you until you fall asleep." Five minutes later, Clark was sound a sleep in her arms.

Jonathan was watching over Martha's shoulders, seeing their special little boy lying in his wife's arms. He whispered in Martha's ear, "You will make a great mother." After he told her that, he gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then walked into the kitchen, sitting down on a chair at the table.

Martha walked over to the table with Clark in her arms. She saw her husband sitting on a chair at the table. "What's wrong, honey?" Martha asked as she kissed Jonathan on the lips.

"Nothing, sweetheart, I feel like the luckiest man in Smallville. I have a wonderful son and a beautiful wife." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. He looked down at Clark, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

A few minutes after Clark woke up from his nap, he started screaming for no reason. He ran right pass his parents and went up to his room. Jonathan and Martha tried to stop him but they couldn't. They ran upstairs after him, following him into his room.

They walked into their son's room to see what was bothering him. Martha and Jonathan knew he couldn't talk to them because the only two words he knew how to say were "Lara" and "Mommy"… Even though Martha and Jonathan had no idea what "Lara" meant.

"Baby, did you just have a bad dream while you were napping?" Jonathan asked Clark. In response, he nodded his head yes.

Chapter Three

Super Speed

Summary: Martha and Jonathan learn that Clark has super speed.

The Kent family just finishes breakfast on Saturday. Martha takes Clark out of his highchair to clean him up.

After, she cleans Clark up. Martha tells Clark that there are going into town for awhile.

Clark meet me outside by car. Before Martha could finish telling Clark to meet her by the car, he was outside already. She was wondering how Clark got out there so fast.

Jonathan saw his son waiting by the truck. He asked Clark why he was by the truck.

Clark said to his dad, "Daddy, Mommy told to wait by truck, because we are going to town."

Jonathan where is Clark, Martha shouts out to her husband.

He tells her that his out by the truck and that Clark just spoke his first full sentence.

Martha runs out of the house to give Clark a hug and a kiss. Ok, let's go to town.

Jonathan lifts up Clark into his car seat. He ruffles his son hair and gives Clark a smile. Jonathan looks at his wife and asked her what a matter sweetheart?

"Jonathan just nervous about taking our little miracle into town," Martha said as she looked at Clark who is staring out the truck window. She slowly places hand on her husband hand.

Sweetheart, worry about it he tells her it going be alright. .As Jonathan lifted up Martha's head to gives her kiss on her lips.

They finally are in town. Martha gets out of the truck and walk over to the driver side of the truck. Where her husband and father of her son? Jonathan was getting their son out of his car seat.

They told Clark that he has to stay them.

He says, "Ok."

They walk into the flower shop. Nell says to Jonathan, "Who this little boy?"

Jonathan tells her that it their son Clark.

Awhile they were in the flower shop Clark loses grips of his mother hand. He super sped out flower shop. He decided to explore the town by himself. As Clark reached the ice cream store he started to realizing his parents not with him. Clark started to cry.

Martha turned around to say something to Clark. That when she notices that Clark isn't there, Jonathan turns to Martha and asked her why she is upset. H-honey its Clark he is gone.

They ran out of the shop and split up to look for Clark. Before, they left the store they asked Nell to call either of them on their cell phones if Clark comes back to the shop. She tells them that she will do that.

Jonathan, promise me that if you find Clark that you won't yell at him.

Sure sweetheart, I won't yell at Clark.

Shortly after Martha and Jonathan left the flower shop, Nell sees Clark walk in the shop. She calls Jonathan on his cell phone to tell him that Clark came back. Then she told Martha the something.

Martha and Jonathan Kent ran back to Nell's flower shop. Jonathan ran over to his son told him, little man you made your mom and I look all over for you.

"I-I am sorry daddy," Clark said to Jonathan.

"It alright baby we glad you safe," says Martha as she gives Clark a kiss.

The Kent family went home after a fun fill day in town. When they got home? Jonathan sat Clark down on the couch and explained to him that what he did made mommy and daddy upset. We told before we went in the store to with us.

Chapter Four

Nightmares

Summary: Clark has been having nightmares.

They just had tucked Clark into bed. Both of them give him a kiss and said goodnight to him. After they did that they decide to go to bed.

Martha and Jonathan sound asleep. When Jonathan heard a little one crying? He went to Clark's room to see what was the matter? He saw Clark on his bed crying. Jonathan went over to his son bed and asked him what happen.

"D-daddy I am scared. I had bad dream. Don't them take me away?" Clark said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Jonathan picks up Clark in his arms." I won't let anyone take you away," said Jonathan to his son. He held Clark in his arms for bit, then said to him do you want daddy bring you into mommy and daddy's room.

In responds, Clark nods his head yes. Daddy I love you.

I love you too Clark. Now, let's go in daddy's room so we both can go back sleep. Soon as they get the bedroom. Jonathan saw that Martha woke up.

Honey, what is wrong with Clark, Martha questioned Jonathan.

Sweetheart, he just had bad dream. I told Clark that he could sleep in with us.

Ok, Jonathan he can sleep with us this time. Come here Clark you want to tell mommy about the dream.

When Clark hears his mother say that, he jumped out his dad arms on to the bed? "I had bad dream. They want to take me away from you and daddy. Please don't them take me away," while Says Clark that he has tears rolling down his cheeks. After he tells her that she wipes the tears away from his eyes.

Shush sweetie its going be alright baby mommy here. Dad and I won't let anyone take you away from us. Martha tells him that as she rubs his back. Shortly, after she calms down Clark is finally asleep. She lays him down in between Jonathan and her.

The next night Clark had another bad dream. This time he walked into parents and climbs on the bed in between his parents. He fell asleep right away he knew he was safe if he was by his parents.

Martha turned around during the night. She was shocked Clark to see curled up next to her and Jonathan. She moved piece of Clark's hair out his face and kiss on the lips and whispers in his ear I love you sweetie. She taps her husband on the shoulders and tells him wake up.

Jonathan wakes up and says "What is it Martha?"

"Honey I think Clark bad dream tonight," says Martha to him.

Both of them got closer to Clark to make sure he knows that he is safe to be next to them.

Chapter Five

Don't Leave Me

Summary: Clark thinks his parents will leave him.

A few hours later Clark starts screaming really loud for his mommy and daddy. They downstairs enjoy their morning coffee when they heard Clark screaming? They went running up to their room to see why Clark was screaming. When they got in the bedroom they saw Clark legs in his arms and his head on his knees. Martha and Jonathan got either side of their son.

Jonathan says, "Clark, you can stop screaming now. We are you right son."

"Baby, please tell Dad and I why you were screaming for us," asked Martha.

"I thought you left me," Clark said to his parents.

Jonathan cups his hands and puts Clark's head in his hands and says "son mom and I would never leave you Clark." You are our son and we love you very much.

You r-really never leave me mommy and daddy.

Of course we wouldn't leave you. You are our baby, Clark we are always here for you, says Martha to their son. As she wraps arm around him and wiping his tears away from with her hand his face listen Clark you don't have to be scare anymore.

Jonathan I think you should go downstairs we will be right down. Martha went over to their bed where her baby sitting down there still pretty upset. She stared at for a moment and wondered what really was bothering him. The last two nights he had really bad nightmare. Martha walks over to the very quietly looks at her darling baby boy. Clark look at me please tell me what is really bothering you.

I-I am scare that one day when I wake up you and daddy won't be here to say good morning to me.

Martha pats her hands lap mentioning to Clark telling him to sitting on her lap. Baby, daddy and I will also be here to say good morning to you. She pulled into strong embrace to reassure me. Is that you were scared of Clark.

In response, he nodded his head yes. Can we down and see daddy, mommy asked Clark. "Can you carry me downstairs," said Clark.

Of course we can baby and yes I can. Before, they walked downstairs she shouted down to her husband to let him that she found out what was bothering Clark.

When Martha came downstairs with Clark hold on to her for dear life? Jonathan looked a little bit concerned to why Clark in his wife's arms. He went over to Martha and Clark. He asked her why Clark was in her arms. After, she explained to Jonathan why she carried Clark down the stairs, Martha.

She sat Clark down on the living room floor. While she talked to Jonathan about their son and what was the problem. After they talked they stood in between the kitchen and the living room.

Jonathan looked at Clark watching TV. When Clark saw his daddy standing by the living room with his arms wide opened. He ran over to him and gave him a hug.

Jonathan give is miracle baby a hug. Then lift up Clark and told him only time one of us might not be here. If we have to go away for few days, but one of us will also be here to take care of you son.

Ok, daddy I understand stand.

I glad Clark you understand and you also we both love you.

A/N I fix chapters one two and five. Now they are separate chapters now.

Chapter Six

Bonding Time with Clark

Summary: Martha and Jonathan take time bonding with Clark.

After the hard day Jonathan and Martha had with Clark. They both decided to take turn staying with him during night. They also talked about each other weekend they decided they would set aside time to bond with Clark.

Jonathan told Martha this weekend he would bond with their son.

Martha said "Ok Jonathan."

So the follow morning Martha says to Clark leave, but she will be back Sunday night

The weekend came and Jonathan explained to Clark. That Clark and him where going hang out together all weekend, Clark get real excited and jumped in to his father arms.

He watched his father work out on the farm in the morning. Late that afternoon they went into town and get ice cream.

At dinner Jonathan made them some paste. Before, they ate dinner Jonathan put his son in the high chair. After, dinner Jonathan told Clark that they were going to watching TV together. While watching TV Clark fell asleep on his lap.

Jonathan bought Clark up to his room. Before, bring Clark into his room he decided to let Clark could sleep with him. He put Clark on the bed and laid his son next to him. He kissed Clark on the forehead and said goodnight Clark. I love you son.

In morning Clark woke up next to his dad. Jonathan felt something tug on his shirt. To his surprise it was Clark. What is it was buddy.

Good morning d-daddy Clark said to his father.

Good morning you too son.

Before, we go downstairs I have to take a shower, and you have to take a bath young man, said Jonathan to Clark. He walked in the bathroom to his shower. Before, he even gets in the shower Clark started crying. Buddy I am going to be right out. When I get out I will give a bath.

After Jonathan gave Clark a bath, he saw that Clark wanted to get out the bathtub. Are you cold buddy he asked his son? He lifted the little boy out of bathtub, and put some clothes on Clark.

After they took a shower and a bath, Jonathan picked up Clark and carried him downstairs and made some breakfast for both them.

In the afternoon Clark watched his daddy milk the cows. He asked his dad if cows says,

Mow.

Jonathan looks down his special little boy. Says yes they do Clark. Are you hungry son Jonathan asked to Clark?

Clark in replied nodded is head yes.

Jonathan picked Clark up and brought him inside and made them some lunch. Before, making lunch Jonathan put the little boy in the highchair. He gave Clark his sandwich. Jonathan noticed the doorknob turn around he looked at door. To his surprise he saw his lovely wife stand at the door. Before, she could speak to Jonathan, she saw him walk around the table to take their son out his highchair.

She asked how, Are my favorite men in the world. Oh Jonathan I miss you so much as said that gave her loving husband a kiss on the lips. Then Martha bent down to her baby and gave him hug and kiss.

She replied I miss my husband and my little boy.

Ok, Sweetie.

So Clark how did you like spend the weekend with daddy.

Yes did, but I miss you mommy.

Martha picked up her baby and brought him over the couch. She hugged Clark and told him how would like to spend next weekend with mommy son.

In responds to that, Clark nodded his head yes.

The week went by fast for the Kent family.

On Friday night Jonathan for the weekend, before he left that night asked his wife if he could put their son to bed.

Sure sweetheart you can, Martha said to her husband. She turns around to her little boy and bent down to his eye level. Now Clark daddy is going to tuck you to night.

Clark ran right into his daddy arms. He looks into his eyes and he gives Jonathan big smile.

Before, they know it. It was Sunday and Jonathan was home.

Martha and Clark ran right to his daddy and her husband.

He gave them both hugs and kisses.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update.

Chapter Seven

First Time expose Kryptonite

Summary Clark is exposed to Kryptonite for the first time.

Martha and Jonathan had just waking up from good night sleep. They walk into Clark room to wake him up. After, they woke up their son from his good night sleep. Jonathan says to Clark good morning sleepyhead.

Martha walked downstairs to make breakfast her family. While, she was downstairs making breakfast for her son and husband, she heard the water running in the upstairs bathroom. Martha yells up to Jonathan to ask what is going on up there.

I am giving Clark a bath honey. We will be right when I some clothes on our son.

After, they finish their breakfast, Martha walked over to her little bundle joy got him out his highchair.

Martha put Clark down the kitchen floor. She looked down at her little bundle of joy. Martha asked Clark if he would like to help mommy plant flowers or help daddy in the barn.

I want to help you plant flowers mommy.

Ok, let's go outside.

Couple hours after Martha and Clark started to plant some flowers. She looks at her son and asked him if he was thirsty. Martha asked Jonathan if he wants something to drink.

He said sure honeyI something to drink.

Ok, Sweetie I will be right back.

When Martha back outside from being inside where she was getting drinks two favorite in Smallville. She saw Clark lying in the flower bed not breathing. She was sobbing hysterical when she ran to Jonathan. Stammer out Jonathan its Clark he not breathing and his veins are popping of his hands.

They ran over to their son they both tried to shake Clark awake. He wasn't responding at all.

Jonathan turned to Martha and told her. To him bring inside.

She picked up Clark and carried him into the house. Martha sat with her son in her lap on the couch. She ran her fingers through his hair whispering to him please, wake up sweetie.

Martha was getting dinner ready for her and Jonathan. She was worried for Clark. He still hasn't opened his eyes. She knew that Jonathan was outside digging in the flower bed to find out what cause their son veins to pop out like that. She asked Jonathan if found anything yet.

Shortly she asked Jonathan, started to shouts Martha, Martha come I found something.

Ok, Sweetheart what is it.

I think I know. What may Clark have made Clark's veins pop out of his and cause him to stop breathing?

Jonathan what thinks cause things happen to our son.

Honey I think it might be this green thing may cause Clark stop breathing and his veins to pop out. It looks like a rock or something.

After they finished eating dinner, they decided to help Clark get dress for bed.

Jonathan got up to get something to drink. Shortly, after he got back into bed. He heard screaming coming from his little boy's room. Jonathan turned to his wife and told her to wake up.

What is it Jonathan she questioned him?

Honey, I think Clark is finally up. Pretty sure he is up. When I was getting into bed from getting a glass of water? I heard screams coming out of his room.

Both of them ran to Clark room. To see what was matter with their little miracle baby boy? They got on either side him and both asked him is the matter Clark.

My whole body hurts mommy and daddy. What happened to me?

Martha and Jonathan put an arm around their son.

Jonathan asked Clark if he wants mommy or me stay with you.

Daddy can you both stay for awhile. He crawls in between them for awhile. He nods his head to his daddy let him that he wanted him stay with him. Martha kisses Clark and told I will back in little. He went into his daddy lap.

Jonathan gave Clark a big hug. He asked if he remember anything. When Jonathan said that to Clark? Clark started to cry. Its, Ok Clark if you don't remember anything?

Soon after Jonathan asked his son if he remember anything Clark cry him self to sleep.

Chapter Eight

A Year after the meteor shower, and six months ago since the Kent's adopt Clark.

Summery: This has been a year since Martha and Jonathan Kent lives changed forever. Six months later Martha and Jonathan finally adopt Clark.

A/N This chapter will mostly flashback.

Jonathan wakes up Martha and says to her do you why today is special for us. Before, she could answer his lips meet with hers kiss each other. Jonathan and Martha passionately kiss each other. Their contraction got broken by pit patter of little feet walking toward the door.

Before, Martha get from the bed answered yes Jonathan I do. It been a year since Clark came into are lives. Six months ago today we decided to adopt Clark.

_Flashback_

_Jonathan what's happening._

_We are luck that was a pack rat._

_Martha he,. isn't our to keep._

_I know that Jonathan, but exactly I wish the morning in the flower shop._

_Since when does Martha Kent believe in magic wands?_

_Since, I laid eyes on this little boy?_

_Hi, Ethan what doing here?_

_I saw the rest of your truck on route 17. I just want how you are doing._

_We are find just a little banged up. I am sure that other people need your help._

_He's little guy is strong._

_Who is this little guy?_

_Ethan, I would like you meet our son, Clark, I thought my family name would be a first name._

_End of the flashback_

Jonathan embraced Martha in strong hug before he got up from the bed. He walked toward the door and opens it. To his surprise he saw his precious little boy staring up at him, what is it son, asked Jonathan.

Daddy, Why didn't you wake me up. He let out a little whimper as when Clark asked his daddy that.

Mommy and I were talking about the joyous day you came into our lives son. He told precious baby as he looked down at Clark. He asked his son if he wanted to sit on the bed with, Mommy and I.

In respond shook his head, yes.

Jonathan bent down to pick up Clark. He put Clark on his shoulder and head to the bed, were Martha and his little boy mother. He placed Clark in between him and Martha.

Clark looked up at his mommy and said to his mommy and asked if she could tell him the how I found you.

Sure sweetie I can.

_Flashback _

_Hi, Nell_

_What bring exclave Kents to town?_

_Well Martha wants some tulips._

_What a pretty costume Lana? _

_Where her parents?_

_At the game with everyone else, I am being the good aunt._

_Would you like to make a wish?_

_Yes I would Lana._

_I know what you wish for._

_Just to see a little face?_

_What is happening Jonathan?_

_Martha._

_Thank goodness your mother was a pack rat._

_Sweetheart, he's not ours to keep._

_I just have this feeling there is a reason he's here._

_He's exactly what I wish for in the for flower shop this morning._

_Hey, since when did Martha Kent believe in magic wands?_

_Since the moment I laid eyes on this little boy._

_Get him upstairs._

_Hurry, Go on._

_Uh, just a…_

_Just a second._

_Good evening, Jonathan._

_Ethan._

_I saw what was left of your truck out there on Route 17_

_I want stop by and make sure if you're all right._

_Oh, yeah we're just a little banged up, but we will be fine._

_Look, I'm sure there are folks who need your attention_

_Hi._

_Who's the little fellow?_

_He's got away from me. He's a strong little guy._

_That's, um…_

_Clark._

_I thought my family name would make good first name._

_Deputy, I would to be the first one in Smallville to meet our son._

_Adopt, of course._

_We just brought back from Metropolis this morning._

_I didn't you know you folks were planning to adopt._

_Oh, you know us we like to keep to ourselves but it's, uh… It been in the works for quite a while._

_Well, congratulations._

_It's nice to see something good happen in the middle of all this tragedy._

_End of flashback._

Clark asked, His mommy is that what really happen?

"Yes, is that what really happened sweetie," says Martha to Clark as she rub her little miracle back. She tells her son that she remembers is very first's words and his very first full sentence. Plus, when you used one of your abilities for the first time? Also remember when expose kryptonite and your very first nightmare, and when you though daddy and I would leave you.

_Flashback _

_Jonathan he hasn't said word is we brought him home._

_Hon it may take sometime for Clark talk._

_Both of us heard you shout something._

_Lara._

_What is it Clark asked I as looked at down you._

_You started scream your lungs out saying Lara._

_Daddy and I looked down at you wondered who was Lara and why you scream her name?_

_Jonathan knelt down and looked at you and picked you up. You can be quiet down now daddy get you now._

_About nine months later you came over to daddy and I saw you with your arms up in air._

_You put your arms up the air and looked at me. I asked you if you wanted me to pick you up. After, I picked you up you nodded yes, and you said mommy for the first. _

_One day we went in town I told to you wait by the truck for me. You said daddy that I told you wait by the truck, because we were into town. When we got to the flower shop you took. We had to go find you. You went back to the flower._

_I remembered daddy and I to take turn spend the weekend with you so we bond our son and the first time you were expose green kryptonite. Nearly scare us when you weren't breathing, but daddy heard you scream. We rush into your room to see what the mater with you. You told us that your whole body hurt. Daddy stayed with you that night he asked you if you remember anything, and when he asked you that you started to cry. That night you cried yourself to asleep._

_End of flashback_

After, Martha tells her little miracle baby that. That why you are special to me and daddy and that why we adopted you Clark baby.

Thank you mommy and daddy for adopted me.

Jonathan tells his son no you don't have to us for adopting you son, but that its legal now none can take you away from you. Even if someone does try to take from us and we will do anything to find you Clark.


	7. First time expose to krtyptonite

**Our Prayers are Answer**

Chapter Seven

First Time expose Kryptonite

Summary Clark is exposed to Kryptonite for the first time.

Martha and Jonathan had just waking up from good night sleep. They walk into Clark room to wake him up. After, they woke up their son from his good night sleep. Jonathan says to Clark good morning sleepyhead.

Martha walked downstairs to make breakfast her family. While, she was downstairs making breakfast for her son and husband, she heard the water running in the upstairs bathroom. Martha yells up to Jonathan to ask what is going on up there.

I am giving Clark a bath honey. We will be right when I some clothes on our son.

After, they finish their breakfast, Martha walked over to her little bundle joy got him out his highchair.

Martha put Clark down the kitchen floor. She looked down at her little bundle of joy. Martha asked Clark if he would like to help mommy plant flowers or help daddy in the barn.

I want to help you plant flowers mommy.

Ok, let's go outside.

Couple hours after Martha and Clark started to plant some flowers. She looks at her son and asked him if he was thirsty. Martha asked Jonathan if he wants something to drink.

He said sure honeyI something to drink.

Ok, Sweetie I will be right back.

When Martha back outside from being inside where she was getting drinks two favorite in Smallville. She saw Clark lying in the flower bed not breathing. She was sobbing hysterical when she ran to Jonathan. Stammer out Jonathan its Clark he not breathing and his veins are popping of his hands.

They ran over to their son they both tried to shake Clark awake. He wasn't responding at all.

Jonathan turned to Martha and told her. To him bring inside.

She picked up Clark and carried him into the house. Martha sat with her son in her lap on the couch. She ran her fingers through his hair whispering to him please, wake up sweetie.

Martha was getting dinner ready for her and Jonathan. She was worried for Clark. He still hasn't opened his eyes. She knew that Jonathan was outside digging in the flower bed to find out what cause their son veins to pop out like that. She asked Jonathan if found anything yet.

Shortly she asked Jonathan, started to shouts Martha, Martha come I found something.

Ok, Sweetheart what is it.

I think I know. What may Clark have made Clark's veins pop out of his and cause him to stop breathing?

Jonathan what thinks cause things happen to our son.

Honey I think it might be this green thing may cause Clark stop breathing and his veins to pop out. It looks like a rock or something.

After they finished eating dinner, they decided to help Clark get dress for bed.

Jonathan got up to get something to drink. Shortly, after he got back into bed. He heard screaming coming from his little boy's room. Jonathan turned to his wife and told her to wake up.

What is it Jonathan she questioned him?

Honey, I think Clark is finally up. Pretty sure he is up. When I was getting into bed from getting a glass of water? I heard screams coming out of his room.

Both of them ran to Clark room. To see what was matter with their little miracle baby boy? They got on either side him and both asked him is the matter Clark.

My whole body hurts mommy and daddy. What happened to me?

Martha and Jonathan put an arm around their son.

Jonathan asked Clark if he wants mommy or me stay with you.

Daddy can you both stay for awhile. He crawls in between them for awhile. He nods his head to his daddy let him that he wanted him stay with him. Martha kisses Clark and told I will back in little. He went into his daddy lap.

Jonathan gave Clark a big hug. He asked if he remember anything. When Jonathan said that to Clark? Clark started to cry. Its, Ok Clark if you don't remember anything?

Soon after Jonathan asked his son if he remember anything Clark cry him self to sleep.

Chapter Seven

First Time expose Kryptonite

Summary Clark is exposed to Kryptonite for the first time.

Martha and Jonathan had just waking up from good night sleep. They walk into Clark room to wake him up. After, they woke up their son from his good night sleep. Jonathan says to Clark good morning sleepyhead.

Martha walked downstairs to make breakfast her family. While, she was downstairs making breakfast for her son and husband, she heard the water running in the upstairs bathroom. Martha yells up to Jonathan to ask what is going on up there.

I am giving Clark a bath honey. We will be right when I some clothes on our son.

After, they finish their breakfast, Martha walked over to her little bundle joy got him out his highchair.

Martha put Clark down the kitchen floor. She looked down at her little bundle of joy. Martha asked Clark if he would like to help mommy plant flowers or help daddy in the barn.

I want to help you plant flowers mommy.

Ok, let's go outside.

Couple hours after Martha and Clark started to plant some flowers. She looks at her son and asked him if he was thirsty. Martha asked Jonathan if he wants something to drink.

He said sure honeyI something to drink.

Ok, Sweetie I will be right back.

When Martha back outside from being inside where she was getting drinks two favorite in Smallville. She saw Clark lying in the flower bed not breathing. She was sobbing hysterical when she ran to Jonathan. Stammer out Jonathan its Clark he not breathing and his veins are popping of his hands.

They ran over to their son they both tried to shake Clark awake. He wasn't responding at all.

Jonathan turned to Martha and told her. To him bring inside.

She picked up Clark and carried him into the house. Martha sat with her son in her lap on the couch. She ran her fingers through his hair whispering to him please, wake up sweetie.

Martha was getting dinner ready for her and Jonathan. She was worried for Clark. He still hasn't opened his eyes. She knew that Jonathan was outside digging in the flower bed to find out what cause their son veins to pop out like that. She asked Jonathan if found anything yet.

Shortly she asked Jonathan, started to shouts Martha, Martha come I found something.

Ok, Sweetheart what is it.

I think I know. What may Clark have made Clark's veins pop out of his and cause him to stop breathing?

Jonathan what thinks cause things happen to our son.

Honey I think it might be this green thing may cause Clark stop breathing and his veins to pop out. It looks like a rock or something.

After they finished eating dinner, they decided to help Clark get dress for bed.

Jonathan got up to get something to drink. Shortly, after he got back into bed. He heard screaming coming from his little boy's room. Jonathan turned to his wife and told her to wake up.

What is it Jonathan she questioned him?

Honey, I think Clark is finally up. Pretty sure he is up. When I was getting into bed from getting a glass of water? I heard screams coming out of his room.

Both of them ran to Clark room. To see what was matter with their little miracle baby boy? They got on either side him and both asked him is the matter Clark.

My whole body hurts mommy and daddy. What happened to me?

Martha and Jonathan put an arm around their son.

Jonathan asked Clark if he wants mommy or me stay with you.

Daddy can you both stay for awhile. He crawls in between them for awhile. He nods his head to his daddy let him that he wanted him stay with him. Martha kisses Clark and told I will back in little. He went into his daddy lap.

Jonathan gave Clark a big hug. He asked if he remember anything. When Jonathan said that to Clark? Clark started to cry. Its, Ok Clark if you don't remember anything?

Soon after Jonathan asked his son if he remember anything Clark cry him self to sleep.

Chapter Seven

First Time expose Kryptonite

Summary Clark is exposed to Kryptonite for the first time.

Martha and Jonathan had just waking up from good night sleep. They walk into Clark room to wake him up. After, they woke up their son from his good night sleep. Jonathan says to Clark good morning sleepyhead.

Martha walked downstairs to make breakfast her family. While, she was downstairs making breakfast for her son and husband, she heard the water running in the upstairs bathroom. Martha yells up to Jonathan to ask what is going on up there.

I am giving Clark a bath honey. We will be right when I some clothes on our son.

After, they finish their breakfast, Martha walked over to her little bundle joy got him out his highchair.

Martha put Clark down the kitchen floor. She looked down at her little bundle of joy. Martha asked Clark if he would like to help mommy plant flowers or help daddy in the barn.

I want to help you plant flowers mommy.

Ok, let's go outside.

Couple hours after Martha and Clark started to plant some flowers. She looks at her son and asked him if he was thirsty. Martha asked Jonathan if he wants something to drink.

He said sure honeyI something to drink.

Ok, Sweetie I will be right back.

When Martha back outside from being inside where she was getting drinks two favorite in Smallville. She saw Clark lying in the flower bed not breathing. She was sobbing hysterical when she ran to Jonathan. Stammer out Jonathan its Clark he not breathing and his veins are popping of his hands.

They ran over to their son they both tried to shake Clark awake. He wasn't responding at all.

Jonathan turned to Martha and told her. To him bring inside.

She picked up Clark and carried him into the house. Martha sat with her son in her lap on the couch. She ran her fingers through his hair whispering to him please, wake up sweetie.

Martha was getting dinner ready for her and Jonathan. She was worried for Clark. He still hasn't opened his eyes. She knew that Jonathan was outside digging in the flower bed to find out what cause their son veins to pop out like that. She asked Jonathan if found anything yet.

Shortly she asked Jonathan, started to shouts Martha, Martha come I found something.

Ok, Sweetheart what is it.

I think I know. What may Clark have made Clark's veins pop out of his and cause him to stop breathing?

Jonathan what thinks cause things happen to our son.

Honey I think it might be this green thing may cause Clark stop breathing and his veins to pop out. It looks like a rock or something.

After they finished eating dinner, they decided to help Clark get dress for bed.

Jonathan got up to get something to drink. Shortly, after he got back into bed. He heard screaming coming from his little boy's room. Jonathan turned to his wife and told her to wake up.

What is it Jonathan she questioned him?

Honey, I think Clark is finally up. Pretty sure he is up. When I was getting into bed from getting a glass of water? I heard screams coming out of his room.

Both of them ran to Clark room. To see what was matter with their little miracle baby boy? They got on either side him and both asked him is the matter Clark.

My whole body hurts mommy and daddy. What happened to me?

Martha and Jonathan put an arm around their son.

Jonathan asked Clark if he wants mommy or me stay with you.

Daddy can you both stay for awhile. He crawls in between them for awhile. He nods his head to his daddy let him that he wanted him stay with him. Martha kisses Clark and told I will back in little. He went into his daddy lap.

Jonathan gave Clark a big hug. He asked if he remember anything. When Jonathan said that to Clark? Clark started to cry. Its, Ok Clark if you don't remember anything?

Soon after Jonathan asked his son if he remember anything Clark cry him self to sleep.


	8. A Year after the meteor shower, and six ...

**Our Prayers are Answer**

Chapter Eight

A Year after the meteor shower, and six months ago since the Kent's adopt Clark.

Summery: This has been a year since Martha and Jonathan Kent lives changed forever. Six months later Martha and Jonathan finally adopt Clark.

A/N This chapter will mostly flashback.

Jonathan wakes up Martha and says to her do you why today is special for us. Before, she could answer his lips meet with hers kiss each other. Jonathan and Martha passionately kiss each other. Their contraction got broken by pit patter of little feet walking toward the door.

Before, Martha get from the bed answered yes Jonathan I do. It been a year since Clark came into are lives. Six months ago today we decided to adopt Clark.

_Flashback_

_Jonathan what's happening._

_We are luck that was a pack rat._

_Martha he,. isn't our to keep._

_I know that Jonathan, but exactly I wish the morning in the flower shop._

_Since when does Martha Kent believe in magic wands?_

_Since, I laid eyes on this little boy?_

_Hi, Ethan what doing here?_

_I saw the rest of your truck on route 17. I just want how you are doing._

_We are find just a little banged up. I am sure that other people need your help._

_He's little guy is strong._

_Who is this little guy?_

_Ethan, I would like you meet our son, Clark, I thought my family name would be a first name._

_End of the flashback_

Jonathan embraced Martha in strong hug before he got up from the bed. He walked toward the door and opens it. To his surprise he saw his precious little boy staring up at him, what is it son, asked Jonathan.

Daddy, Why didn't you wake me up. He let out a little whimper as when Clark asked his daddy that.

Mommy and I were talking about the joyous day you came into our lives son. He told precious baby as he looked down at Clark. He asked his son if he wanted to sit on the bed with, Mommy and I.

In respond shook his head, yes.

Jonathan bent down to pick up Clark. He put Clark on his shoulder and head to the bed, were Martha and his little boy mother. He placed Clark in between him and Martha.

Clark looked up at his mommy and said to his mommy and asked if she could tell him the how I found you.

Sure sweetie I can.

_Flashback _

_Hi, Nell_

_What bring exclave Kents to town?_

_Well Martha wants some tulips._

_What a pretty costume Lana? _

_Where her parents?_

_At the game with everyone else, I am being the good aunt._

_Would you like to make a wish?_

_Yes I would Lana._

_I know what you wish for._

_Just to see a little face?_

_What is happening Jonathan?_

_Martha._

_Thank goodness your mother was a pack rat._

_Sweetheart, he's not ours to keep._

_I just have this feeling there is a reason he's here._

_He's exactly what I wish for in the for flower shop this morning._

_Hey, since when did Martha Kent believe in magic wands?_

_Since the moment I laid eyes on this little boy._

_Get him upstairs._

_Hurry, Go on._

_Uh, just a…_

_Just a second._

_Good evening, Jonathan._

_Ethan._

_I saw what was left of your truck out there on Route 17_

_I want stop by and make sure if you're all right._

_Oh, yeah we're just a little banged up, but we will be fine._

_Look, I'm sure there are folks who need your attention_

_Hi._

_Who's the little fellow?_

_He's got away from me. He's a strong little guy._

_That's, um…_

_Clark._

_I thought my family name would make good first name._

_Deputy, I would to be the first one in Smallville to meet our son._

_Adopt, of course._

_We just brought back from Metropolis this morning._

_I didn't you know you folks were planning to adopt._

_Oh, you know us we like to keep to ourselves but it's, uh… It been in the works for quite a while._

_Well, congratulations._

_It's nice to see something good happen in the middle of all this tragedy._

_End of flashback._

Clark asked, His mommy is that what really happen?

"Yes, is that what really happened sweetie," says Martha to Clark as she rub her little miracle back. She tells her son that she remembers is very first's words and his very first full sentence. Plus, when you used one of your abilities for the first time? Also remember when expose kryptonite and your very first nightmare, and when you though daddy and I would leave you.

_Flashback _

_Jonathan he hasn't said word is we brought him home._

_Hon it may take sometime for Clark talk._

_Both of us heard you shout something._

_Lara._

_What is it Clark asked I as looked at down you._

_You started scream your lungs out saying Lara._

_Daddy and I looked down at you wondered who was Lara and why you scream her name?_

_Jonathan knelt down and looked at you and picked you up. You can be quiet down now daddy get you now._

_About nine months later you came over to daddy and I saw you with your arms up in air._

_You put your arms up the air and looked at me. I asked you if you wanted me to pick you up. After, I picked you up you nodded yes, and you said mommy for the first. _

_One day we went in town I told to you wait by the truck for me. You said daddy that I told you wait by the truck, because we were into town. When we got to the flower shop you took. We had to go find you. You went back to the flower._

_I remembered daddy and I to take turn spend the weekend with you so we bond our son and the first time you were expose green kryptonite. Nearly scare us when you weren't breathing, but daddy heard you scream. We rush into your room to see what the mater with you. You told us that your whole body hurt. Daddy stayed with you that night he asked you if you remember anything, and when he asked you that you started to cry. That night you cried yourself to asleep._

_End of flashback_

After, Martha tells her little miracle baby that. That why you are special to me and daddy and that why we adopted you Clark baby.

Thank you mommy and daddy for adopted me.

Jonathan tells his son no you don't have to us for adopting you son, but that its legal now none can take you away from you. Even if someone does try to take from us and we will do anything to find you Clark.


	9. clark birthday

_Chapter Nine_

_Clark birthday_

_Summery: Celebrating Clark first birthday since Martha and Jonathan adopted has their son._

One early morning in April Jonathan and Martha went into son. .They want to their miracle wake him up and wish him happy birthday.

Clark started to wake up he looked on around to his parents. To his

Surprised he saw his parents sitting on the bed. He asked his parents why are they on his bed.

"Good morning, buddy how did you sleep" said Jonathan to Clark?

I wleep fine daddy why do you ask daddy, I am wondering you sitting the bed mommy and daddy.

Happy birthday son they say in unison. You can have anything you want for breakfast.

Okay mommy and daddy. Clark crawled into his mother arms. He asked if we can go to downstairs now.

Martha and Jonathan embraced their little miracle baby in hug. Then they each give Clark kiss. Has they walk downstairs Martha saw that her little boy had jump out her arms. She saw that Clark had his arms around Jonathan neck.

When they get down stairs for breakfast, while Martha made breakfast for her birthday boy she saw her husband sit down with their son on the couch.

When breakfast was ready Clark climb into his highchair by himself? He stunned his parents when they saw him do that. I am big boy now, said Clark to his mommy and daddy. Big boys can put themselves in their highchairs.

Yes they do Clark, says Jonathan as ruffles his hair. After, breakfast he helps Martha with dishes. Later that morning the Kent family was watching T.V. together.

For awhile Clark was sitting in between daddy and mommy. Then he crawl into arms and rested his head against his father chest.

Jonathan notice that Clark was rest his head on his chest. He started to rub Clark's back.

Martha I think someone is tired.

Lets him sleep for awhile Jonathan darling we will wake him up when dinner is ready.

They went to the kitchen to get dinner ready and make a cake for Clark birthday. Before, they could start to do what they wanted to. Jonathan decided to walk up to Martha and embrace her in hug. She turns around with Jonathan's arms still around her waist and rocked her back and forth for awhile.

Before, long they know that Clark is up. He walked in the kitchen notice that his dad had around his mom around her waist rocking her back and forth. He ran up to dad and mom and latched on to his mother leg.

Jonathan took his arms away from his wife's waist. He saw their son latched on to his wife's leg. Jonathan tapped Martha on the shoulder and told her to look down at leg.

What is it Jonathan, questioned Martha?

Look down at leg Martha.

Ok, Jonathan I will.

She saw her little birthday boy latched on her leg. What is it baby? She asked him has picked up Clark. She held him her arms and Martha looked in to Clark eyes. Martha turned to Jonathan and told him to bring Clark up stairs for while I g-i-f-t-s.

Ok, sweetheart I would love to. Call me down when you are done.

Sure I will honey.

Come on baby with daddy for a while. She looks at her son and give is her son a hug.

Ok, mommy.

Jonathan said to Clark I will read to you. He took Clark up to his room and read to him.

Clark pulls out a book for daddy to read to him.

You wanted me to read me this story to you.

Yes, Clark said to daddy as he crawled in father lap.

After Jonathan read the book to son. He heard his

On the way down to dinner Clark miss one stair and fell on his face.

Jonathan ran over to see if Clark alright. Are you ok son Clark asked Jonathan to Clark?

I am fine daddy. Now can we go down stairs and have dinner.

Sure we can Clark.

After, dinner and Clark open his gifts and eat cake then they up stairs.

As Jonathan and Martha put Clark in bed and they told him the reason he special to them, son you change are lives the day of the meteor shower. Clark smile at his parents.


	10. temper tuantrum

**Our Prayers are Answer**

Chapter Ten

Temper tantrum

Summary: Clark has temper tantrum.

Clark was upset everyday lately. Martha was a little worried about it. Jonathan was concerned why Clark is upset.

One day Clark was eating lunch and for no reason he started slamming his fist on the table. He started throwing a tantrum. Martha picked up Clark from the table.

She told Clark to stop it. Martha put him in corner till he stopped. Her husband had just came in from working outside. Martha saw Jonathan walk up to her and she saw the concern look on his face.

Jonathan notices Martha sitting at the table and their son stand in the corner of the kitchen. He asked Martha if Clark another is having outburst again. Before, Martha could even answer Clark ran up stairs.

Clark ran into his bedroom and hid under his bed. He picked up the bed and throws it cross the room. His parents heard the noise coming their son's room.

Martha was the first one to get up from the couch. Then Jonathan did the same thing.

Clark hid in the closet so his parents wouldn't find him. When his parents came up to his room?

Jonathan saw Clark's bed on opposite side of the room, but no sign of Clark. Martha and Jonathan started to Clark by his full name. Clark Joseph Kent came out this instant Jonathan shouted. Martha said Clark is not in the closet. Jonathan looked under the bookshelf. He looks at Martha in verge of tears. Don't worry sweetheart we will found him.

When Clark heard his father calling him by his full name? He got scared and started to cry. He kept whispering they want to send me and they hate me. Starts to screaming it out loud that his parent went to send him away and that they hate him so much they are also mad at him.

Jonathan had gone down stair already. When Martha starts screaming for Jonathan? Jonathan, Jonathan I found Clark in is his closet and looks upset. Martha picked up Clark brought him to his bed and put him her lap. Shush, sweetie mama is here please tell me what is wrong.

Mama and dada why you guys hate me so much. Don't send me away.

"Son we don't hate you and aren't going to send you away Clark," Jonathan tells Clark. You think we hate and, going to send you away is that why you had been having outburst everyday for past week.

Yes, mama and dada that why.


	11. Clark has nightmares again and, News abo...

**Our Prayers are Answer**

Chapter Eleven

Clark has nightmares again and, News about a new addition the Kent family.

Summary: Clark has nightmare again. Jonathan finds out that Martha pregnant.

Clark was watching T.V. one night while his father was working out the farm and while his mom went shopping.

Jonathan tells Clark its time for bed. He worried why Clark started to screaming for Martha. He tried to calm down his son, but he couldn't do it. Jon finally got Clark asleep when he heard Martha come in. Clark started screaming again for her. He ran down stairs for Martha. He tells Martha that he put the food away and to get ready for bed and to go into Clark's room.

She gets change for bed and want to her baby room to see what the matter was. Martha saw Clark screaming for her. She ran to his bed and picked him up. Clark, angel mama is here now you can stop crying. She went to her and Jonathan's room. Martha sat down Clark on their and told him that she will back. I am going down stairs to talk to dad ok Clark.

He said, "Ok mama."

Jonathan I wanted to the doctor before I went shopping. I have excellent news. Martha says with wide smile on her face.

What did the doctor tell you sweetheart?

You how I been sick every morning the past two weeks.

Martha what are you trying to say? As he puts his hands on her shoulders and asked her that. You are trying to tell that you are pregnant sweetheart. How are we tell Clark about that he's not the only child anymore.

Yes, Jonathan exactly I am saying honey. Have not thought of that yet Jonathan and, I don't how I will tell him.

They walk up stairs into their room. I don't think its good idea tell him yet sweetheart, Jonathan whispering that into Martha ear. When he sees his miracle baby running to his lovely wife when they. He sees his wife picking their little miracle boy.

Clark sees his parents came into the room big smile and tears stains faces. He asked his mama what is matter why you two crying. After, he says that his father takes him out his mother's arms and, places him on the bed.

Jonathan thought to himself I may not be the best time to tell Clark that in nine months that he going be a big brother. Buddy, I something to tell you first thing I want to know I really love you my heart son, Clark you are going to be big brother in nine months.

Clark ran out of the room into his bedroom. He started throwing thing around his. After, he finish throwing around he got on his bed to cry.

"Jonathan I will handle this," Martha say to him.

Ok, sweetheart go head go in check out why he is cry.

Martha heads to Clark's room. She saw her son on his bed crying his eyes out. Clark sweetie please tell mama what's bother you.

Mama when the baby comes you and daddy will stop loving me.

Clark, baby that will never happen you are little miracle. We are happy that you found us son. Whenever we take you into town and people ask how you found us. We can't tell anyone that you found us the day of meteor shower.

Why can't you anyone how I found you and daddy? I happy you found you and daddy me.

Thanks honey. The reason can not tell anyone we found you the day of meteor shower. A lot the people in town lost love ones and friends. It might have been a heartbreaking day some to the people but it was happy for daddy and I. That is why we call you our little miracle baby Clark. I want tell you that the baby comes changes how we feel about you son. Now I will take you in mama and daddy's room

Clark ran into his parents' room and went on his on dad's lap. When he got in his daddy's lap and Clark wraps his arms around his dad's neck. He told Jonathan I want to a big brother. Daddy, Mommy told me when the baby comes it won't changes how you feel about me, daddy. She also told me why you call me your little miracle baby.

Clark, mommy is right about all the things she was right you are going to be are little miracle Clark. When the baby comes there going special little people in this family Clark. Now, it time for you to go bed son.

Few hours later, Martha hears screaming coming from Clark's room. She walked into his room to see what is matter.

After, all the fuss putting trying get Clark stop from screaming for her, Martha finally went back to bed for a little while longer. Before she had wake up. For Martha to down to the kitchen to make breakfast for her two favorite men in the whole wide world.


	12. The birth of Jonathan Michael , and Josh...

**Our Prayers are Answer**

Chapter Twelve

The birth of Jonathan Michael , and Joshua Andrew Kent 

The Kent's welcome two new members to the Kent family. 

Its was one snowy afternoon on the Kent farm, while Jonathan working outside in cow pasture. Clark at Nells' playing with her niece Lana Lang. Martha was in inside doing some chores

That when Jonathan heard his wife screaming for him. He ran in the house to see what problem was. He saw Martha lean against the kitchen counter moaning. Jonathan asked his wife if the babies are coming.

Martha nodded her head yes in responds to her husband question.

First, he called hospital to tell them send a ambulance to their farm. Then called Nell to tell that Clark will have to stay overnight at her house. Nell I will leave the door open for you to pick up Clark stuff. The ambulance came shortly after Jonathan got off the phone with Nell.

Nell said "No problem I will be right over to pick up Clarks' stuff to Jonathan. She put the kids in car and to Clarks' house to pick up his stuff

Jonathan was his hand wife's' while keep repeat to her. I am right sweetheart. Martha don't worry I will not leave you.

After, the babies were born the nurse asked them what they were going name the babies.

Jonathan answers "we decide to name the one my wife is holding Jonathan Michael Kent after his daddy."

Martha answers, "we decided to name the one my husband holding Joshua Andrew Kent."

After the nurse, left Jonathan looks at his wife and the two new members of the Kent family.

The nurse comes back to the boys take to the nursery.

Jonathan gives Martha a kiss and hug. He tells her that must be the luckiest man in Smallville I have a beautiful wife and three of the greatest kids in all of Lowell County.

A few days later Martha after she had Joshua and Jonathan she brought Clarks' new brothers home from the hospital. He ran right to mom and to his new twin brothers.

He asked, "His mother what the twins' names were."

Clark, sweetie the in left car seat is name Jonathan Michael Kent JR he named after your dad and this other little person name is Joshua Andrew Kent.


	13. The twins’ first words and Clark very fi...

**Our Prayers are Answer**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**The twins' first words and ** **Clark**** very first day of school **

**Summary: The twins' say their very first words, and ** **Clark**** starts school. **

**Jonathan**** was down stairs with the twins. He was making them a snack when he heard ** **Jonathan****, and ** **Joshua**** say their first words. He picks up ** **Joshua**

**While, Martha was upstairs getting Clark ready for his very first day of school when she hears Jonathan call up to her and Clark. She says what is it ** **Jonathan**

**Jonathan**** tells ** **Martha**** that boys just said their first. **

**He asked ** **Joshua**** what ****you said. He noticed ** **Joshua**** pointing at the picture of him, ** **Jonathan****, and ** **Clark**** has he ** **Joshua**** say WClark. ** **Jonathan**** says, "Yes Joshua that is your brother ** **Clark****." Then he saw his other son look up at him. He asked what is it ** **Jonathan** **Jon**** heard is little boy say daddy.**

**Joshua**** jump out his arms and ran to the stairs. He saw his mom and his brother coming down the stairs. ** **Joshua**** sat down on the last step. So, when ** **Clark**** got there he ****wants**** to see the reaction on ** **Clarks****' face when ** **Clark**** hears say his name.**

**Clark**** was the first one to reach the bottom step. He saw is little brother ** **Joshua**** sitting there. **

**Joshua**** looks up at ** **Clark**** and says ** **Clark**

**Martha**** sees the look on face ** **Clark**** light up. She sees ** **Jonathan**** holding little ** **Jonathan**** in his arms. ** **Martha**** walks over to her husband and baby ** **Jon****. She hears him say daddy.**

**The whole ** **Kent**** family takes ** **Clark**** to his first day of school. **


	14. note and phone calls from Clark teacher

Our Prayers are Answer

Chapter Fourteen

Notes and phone calls from Clark's teacher

Summary Clark acts up in school.

Martha was inside watching the twins. While Jonathan was out in the field feeding the cows and feed the chickens.

Jonathan had just walked in the house. As soon, after Martha and Jonathan got down stairs they heard the phone ring. Martha answered the phone.

Hi, Mrs. Kent this is your son teacher I called to you I to let you know sent other note home with Clark again. It says that he hit a follow classmate again.

Clark walks in through the back door so he could avoid his parents. He super speeds up to his room and closes the door quietly so his mom and dad cannot hear it. He takes out the note and leaves it out on his jumps out of his window.

Please Jonathan doesn't reprimand him about the note. Martha looks at her husband as he reads the note. She saw that Clark's bedroom window was opened. While Martha was looking forClark in his bedroom for him. Martha ran into the house shouted husband name repeatedly until she saw him walking over to her.

Jonathan said to his wife, "What is Martha?"

Sweetheart I think I know where Clark is.

Where do you think he is Martha?

Sweetheart, Clark might be in his in the woods at tree house you built for him.

"We will look for him there Martha dear" said Jonathan to his wife.

They asked Nell if she wouldn't mind watching the twins for awhile so they go get Clark.

Nell arrives at the Kent's house to watch Joshua and little Jonathan. For Martha and Jonathan has they look for Clark.

Martha sees Clark's tree house in the woods. Jonathan and her go up the ladder that leads to Clark's tree house. She was the first one to get up into the tree house. She notices a little one crying in corner of the tree house.

Jonathan got up to the tree house and saw Martha sitting by their son. He want over to them and placed Clark on to his lap. He asked Clark why they have getting phone calls and notes from your teacher, son as he say this he rubbing his son back and Martha running her fingers through Clark's hair.

Clark, is still crying while he tells his parents why he been bring notes home with him from his teacher and why they been getting phone calls from his teacher. Kids have been teasing me saying that I'm not your real son and you are not my real parents and one in my class as been calling alien, you two send way because you don't love me. When finish telling his parent that. It makes him cry even more. I sometime feel like that way at home too.

Why do say that Clark, his dad asks.

Because you and mom also paying attending to the Joshua and Jonathan than to me.

Clark we had no idea you felt that way his mom said. As we love you three the some amount Clark. Sweetie, you should of told us you felt that way Clark.

After both Clark's parents talk to him all three of them head back home and talk some more.

That night they let Clark sleep with them.


	15. Jonathan nearly dies of heart attack and...

Our Prayers are Answer

Chapter Fifteen

Jonathan nearly dies of heart attack and Martha finds out she pregnant again

Summary good news and bad news

It bright sunny day in June the both Martha and Jonathan were busy. The twins were hang out up in the loft bother Clark. Clark was telling little Jonathan and Joshua to quit it.

Clark repeatedly telling Joshua Andrew please do not to stand on the railing.

Joshua did anyway and falls off the railing he was coincidence that his father caught him. Before, he hit the barn floor.

Jonathan hit the barn floor grab his chest calling out Martha name. He tell Joshua to get his mom out to the barn.

Joshua, shout up to brothers that he had their mom. He ran in the house-screaming mama. He fell to ground and started weeping.

Martha saw Joshua on the kitchen floor crying. She asked Joshua what problem is. All she could hear him say is dad in barn.

Mama its daddy something wrong with him on the floor in the barn Joshua tells her while he was crying hysterical.

Before run to the barn Martha grabbed the phone in case she had 911. When she got to the barn, she saw her little miracles and precious babies with tears streaming down their faces. She saw her loving, and caring husband and father of their sons lying on the barn floor.

He look up at Martha and said M – Martha its my heart. He tells her to hand the phone to Clark and have him dial 911. Jonathan looks at expression on Joshua face.

After, Jonathan was put in the ambulance. Martha noticed that only Clark and Jonathan were outside of the barn. She started to panic when did not see

Joshua out there with them. She saw a young red headed boy sitting up in the loft. Martha went up to the loft an asked Joshua, sweetie what is the matter.

Mama, cause daddy to have heart attack, if listen to Clark when he told me not to stand on the railing. Daddy wouldn't be in hospital right now. Has he looks up at his mom. Mom please don't get mad at me.

Joshua, baby yes you should have listened to your brother when he told you not to stand on the railing. To let you know you did not cause your daddy to have a heart attack. Joshua your daddy does not this yet but I want to the doctor last week and that when found out that I am pregnant again. That you, Jonathan, and Clark are going to be big brothers.

When Martha and Joshua out of the barn. Martha saw Ethan out by Clark and Jonathan.

Hi Ethan its nice to see you. Why are you here Ethan?

Hi, Martha, Clark called the station and told me about Jonathan. I am here to stay with the boys, so you can go in ambulance with Jon.

Martha turns around and sees Clark smiling. Thanks Ethan that big help. Before, getting in the ambulance she gives her boys hugs and kisses. She sees the sad looks on sons' faces as she boards the ambulances.

During, the ride in the ambulance to the hospital Jonathan saw the frighten look on his wife face. Jonathan wanted to say to Martha don't worry. In plus, he could tell she wanted to tell him something.

The Kent farm

When Ethan and the Kent boys walked in the house, he notices know upset they were. He more worried about Joshua when he saw him run up stairs.

Uncle Ethan I will go up stairs and see what bothering Joshua, says Clark to Ethan.

Ok Clark go head.

At hospital

In waiting room Martha was pacing back and forth. She so nervous, when she saw the doctor coming out of her loving husband hospital room Martha asked the doctor. Doctor how is my husband doing and can go to see him.

He is doing fine Mrs. Kent. You can go see your husband now.

The Kent's house

Clark walked up stairs to his little brother's room and lying on the bed crying. While, Jonathan was downstairs with Ethan, sitting on the couch watching a television show. He walked over to Joshua, picked him up, and put him on his lap. While Joshua on his big brother's lap he faced him with tears in his eyes. When Clark realize how upset he was that their dad being in the hospital. He asked Joshua why are so upset.

C-Clark it my fault that papa in the hospital now and dad hates me because he is the hospital. The way dad looked as if he does not want me for son you do not want me either for a little brother. Josh started to tremble when finish telling Clark that. He tried to hold back his tears. What happens if doesn't come home?

Josh do not be silly dad and I don't hate you. Your one reason I love being part of this family. I ever saw dad so happy when I told him that I wanted be big brother. On that day mom told him that mom was pregnant with you and Jonathan, that why dad would never hate you Josh. Dad is the strongest person I ever known he will be home in few days. Now, lets' go downstairs and see what our brother and Uncle Ethan are doing.

After, they headed downstairs Ethan asked, "Clark how everything with Joshua."

Clark answered, "He's ok."

In Jonathan's hospital room

Martha walks in the room and sees Jonathan in bed. Oh, I was so nervous that you would not be here.

Honey you were worry that I would not be here for what. You are not are you, Martha.

Yes, Jonathan I am pregnant again. I have something else to tell you it about Joshua.

Oh, that is possible the greatest news I have heard. Sweetheart, what about Joshua?

J-Jonathan he- he was so upset at himself.

Why was he upset, Martha?

He thought he cause you to have the heart attack. I reassure him that he did not cause you to have a heart attack.

The nurse told Jonathan that he could go home.

They enter the house sees Ethan left them a note tell the both of them that boys are sleep and that he got to the station. It also told them Clark talked to Joshua.

Jonathan went up Joshua and Jonathan bedroom. He walked over to Joshua bed to try to wake him up from his sleep. Joshua son wake up.


	16. Jonathan home and Martha tells her sons ...

Our Prayers are Answer

Chapter sixteen

Jonathan home and Martha tells her sons that she pregnant.

Summary Jonathan comes home from the hospital after have a heart attack and the boys get the news.

Joshua wakes up and wraps his arms around his father's neck. Dad I was so scared that I might have caused you to have the heart attack.

I want you to know that you are not the reason I had the heart attack. I just have been under a lot stress lately. Josh buddy still I love you.

I love you too dad.

The next morning Jonathan was the first one of the boys to wake up. He ascended down the step to the kitchen. He was surprise to his dad sitting down at the table. His mouth gapped open when he saw his dad there and saying dad when did you get home from the hospital.

Jon I get home last night. Mom and I something tell you and your brothers. "When she wakes up she will tell you guys," Jonathan says to Jon.

During, breastfast it was quiet. Then all the suddenly Clark asks why everyone is quiet has he looks up at his mom. "What is wrong mom you look as if you just lost someone mom?" Clark asked his mom.

Nothing honey. Boys I went to the doctor last week. I found out that you guys are going to be big brothers. She was surprise to see her son reaction. When she finished tell the boys about her being pregnant again.

Jonathan runs up to his mom gives her a hug and a kiss. He sat down grinning ear to ear. He asked if his mom knows if the baby is a boy or a girl. I cannot wait to be a big brother Jonathan tells his mother.

After they finish eating breakfast the boys went outside and their chores. The three of them walked in the house with mud all over pants. When Martha saw that, the boys had mud all over their pants.

Just before the boys could even says hi to their mom. She asked how you boys got mud all over your pants. Would one of you mind tell me what happen here?

Ah I sort of fell in the mud while I was milking the cows. Then Clark and Joshua tried to help me out of mud. My hands were so muddy that Clark and Joshua lost grip and that is how fell in to the mud. We will go up stairs and clean up mom.

At the dinner that night the Kent's had family discussion.

"Now that your mom can not do everything that she could few months ago. You boys will have do extra chores around the house." Jonathan said to his sons. Clark you will wake up early to help your mom in the kitchen.


	17. Martha gives birth to a girl

Our Prayers are Answer

Chapter Seventeen

Summary Martha gives birth to a girl.

The next month want by nice and smoothly. After the boys went to sleep for the night. Martha and Jonathan were watching T.V. in their bedroom. When Martha felt her water break.

Jonathan woke up Clark and told him that his mom water break. So, do mind watching brother till Ethan comes over.

At the hospital Martha was in labor with their fourth child. The doctors are really worried about the pregnancy and Martha. Two reasons Martha and baby. The baby is two weeks early.

Martha, honey everything is going to be all right. Jon reassure her that, she was be all right. Jon asked his wife if she was ok.

There were about five doctors in the room. One of pull Jon out of there to tell him that Martha is bleeding very badly. However, we have same good news you have baby girl. The doctor lets Jonathan stay with Martha till she woke up.

Jon is lighted to see Martha a wake. He goes over to her and tells her about the baby.

Jon is it girl or boy.

It is a girl Martha.

The nurse walks in the room in asks them have you choose any names for the baby.

A/N I am working sequeal to this, but I am leave it up to you read what I need to know what I should name the Kent baby girl. Any ideas.


End file.
